REGARDE MOI ET DANSE
by annabanana-the cold
Summary: U.A Dans un monde où la magie n’est pas connue, une école ouvre ses portes aux élèves possédant des 'facilités' , ces élèves surdoués vivent un peu différemment des hommes , essayant de contrôler leur don.
1. Chapter 1

**Regarde-moi et danse**

DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appatiend si ce n'est l'intrigue, les personnages pour la plupart sont

à J.K Rowling.

PERSONNAGE : Hermione et tt le ptit monde de J.K Rowling

AUTEUR : Annabanana-the-cold

INTRIGUE : U.A Dans un monde où la magie n'est pas connu, une école ouvre ses portes aux élèves possédant des « facilités », ses élèves « surdoués » vivent un peu différemment des hommes , essayant de contrôler leur facilité.

**Prologue**

Cela ne faisait que cinq minute qu'elle était dans cette voiture et elle regrettait déjà son choix. Partir elle n'en avait pas l'habitude, que dis-je jamais elle ne quittait le domicile familiale,

et si elle ne s'adaptait pas, échouait ou pire se faisait renvoyait pour faute grave. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait… Ses lunettes de soleil noir cachait ses larmes naissantes, et ses écouteurs lui sortaient une de ses musiques. Jamais elle ne quittait le domicile familiale.

FLASH BACK.

« Promet moi Mia de m'envoie un emails tous les deux jours et un coup de fil tous les trois joiurs ! Promets le moi ! »

« Oui 'man » souffla-t-elle. « Je vais pas en guerre non plus et je peux rentrer tous les week-end si il le faut. Et puis tu sais ce n'est qu'un 'internat'. Derek tu veux bien descendre mes médiators dans ta chambre s'il te plaît et mes valises, le directeur m'attends dans la voiture ! »

FIN DU FLASH BACK

La banquette arrière était confortable, Patterond dormait sur ses genoux, seuls ses ronronnements se faisait entendre ainsi que le bruit sourd du moteur. Hermione enleva ses écouteurs remarquant que le Directeur lui parlait.

« ………va bien Hermione ? »

« Oui , ça va »

« Je me demandait si vous vouliez dîner avec tous les élèves dés ce soir ou préféreriez vous

manger dans votre chambre. »

« Je préfère manger seul dans ma chambre et ranger mes affaires si cela ne vous dérange pas Professeur. »

« Non cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Je voulais vous prévenir que les chambres dans l'institut sont des sortes d'appartements comprenant 4 chambres, n'ayant plus beaucoup de place j'ai du vous mettre avec des jeunes filles d'âges différents, pour tout vous dire si j'espére que vous pourriez y remettre un peu d'ordre car j'avoue que c'est temps si cette chambre me cause beaucoup de soucis. Bon nous arrivons »

Deux énormes grilles s'ouvrirent, laissant Hermione sur le cul, cet institut est à couper le souffle La voiture remonta l'allée de gravier se garant prés de l'immense porte d'entrée. Cette bâtisse était imposante, l'extérieur était rustique mais à en juger par les doubles vitrages ,l'intérieur paraissait moderne. Hermione ouvrit le coffre et en sortit toutes ses valises, les déposants à ses pieds.

« Professeur pouvez-vous m'aider, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Mais vous pouvez le faire ,ici le recours à la magie est autorisé, n'ayez pas peur Hermione. »

Elle remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur ses cheveux bouclés, fixa ses valises , qui aprés un bref instant s'élevèrent et se mirent à se réduirent à une petite taille.Albus sourit intérieurement, cette petite l'impression toujours, il en était sûr, elle fera des étincelles ici à l'institut Poudlard.

Chapitre Bref, je sais mais ce n'est qu'un prologue et la suite et juste après.

Annabanana-the-cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Regarde moi et Danse**

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient et si ce n'est l'intrigue

Auteur : Annabanana-the-cold

Résumé :U.A Dans un monde où la magie n'est pas connu, une école ouvre ses portes aux élèves possédant des « facilités », ses élèves « surdoués » vivent un peu différemment des hommes , essayant de contrôler leur facilité.

Chapitre 1 Rentrée et rencontres 

L 'école est géante, traversée de couloirs, partagée en salles, bureaux, et chambres .Hermione ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Elle était soulagée de n'avoir rencontrer personne, mais comme lui avait expliqué Dumbledore, qu'elle suivait, à cette heure les élèves sont en cours. Car malgrés qu'on soit en vacances scolaires, l'institut poursuit ses cours pendant deux semaines pour ne pas faire faiblir le niveau de l'école. Ce qui avait surtout convaincu Hermione de venir c'était ça, la façon dont fonctionnait l'école.

**Flash back**

DANS LA CUISINE A L'AMERICAINE DES GRANGERS

« **Ne me dit pas que tu le savez pour Poudlard** » lacha-t-elle tout en se servant un verre de coca. « **T'en veux ?** » lui demanda-t-elle levant la bouteille de coca.

« **Non merci !J'étais au courant de rien je te le jure, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que si les parents ont fait ça c'était pour te protéger. Dis tu voudrait y aller toi là bas ?** »

« **Tu rigoles bien sur que oui, tu sais les élèves de cet institut vont à ton lycée, ils alternent leur cours, notre vie normale,scolaire quoi!et vie para-scolaire et rien que pour ça je donnerais tout pour y aller. Et Dumbledore m'a parlé de leur bibliothèque, des cours, des élèves, ça me tenterait bien de me sentir moins marginalisée là au moins ils sont comme moi. Enfin tu comprends**… »

« **Ce que je comprends surtout c'est que je vais devoir te supporter toute la journée et jouer au gendarme au bahut…le pied ! Et si je comprends bien aussi, ta Lotus n'est pas prête d'être finie, tu l'auras jamais ta moto !**_ » _lui lança-t-il ironiquement

« **EH je t'ai rien demandé ! Pour ce qui est de lotus j'aurais les vacances et les week-end, on s'y mettra à fond tous les deux comme tu me l'avais promis.** » déclara-t-elle lui balançant un torchon qui se trouvait par là.

« **C'est ça !Compte là dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche**! »

« **Mais au fait maintenant que j'ypense, peut être que maintenant les parents me laisseront aller au Step avec toi ! »**

**« Ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'y accompagner !** »

**« T'y vas bien toi !Pourquoi pas moi ?** » demanda-t-elle, s'étant levée de son tabouret.

**« Parce que… »**

**« Parce que ?** » l'interrogea-t-elle, son regard fixé sur ses lèvres.

**« Parce que t'es une fille, qui plus est ma sœur et il est hors de question que je laisse s'approcher de toi des gars qui ne pense qu'a une chose. Que ton cul atterrisse dans leurs mains, alors ça non je ne peux pas. ! » **

« **J'hallucine ! alors comme ça monsieur peut sortir et draguer ? mais pour ce qui est de Hermione, c'est direction la plus haute tour de la maison, limite le couvent ! Mais mon pauvre, le moyen -âge c'est fini depuis longtemps et il est hors de question que tu m'empêches de sortir si tu veux pas m'accompagner, c'est pas grave je demanderais au premier venu ! »**

_« Et toc, maintenant il peux courir pour que je me laisse avoir ! De toute façon je le connaît comme si je l'avais fait il acceptera, et de un pour Hermione ! » _pensa-t-elle sourire aux lévres.

Hermione regardait toujours Derek.

_« Ce qu'il ressemblait à papa ,ce même visage si masculin, ses mains, ses yeux c'est tout lui part contre pour ce qui est du caractère c'est bien maman c'est sûr une vraie mère poule_. »

« Bon c'est okay mais seulement si les parents sont d'accords ! Et hors de question que tu rentres avec une autre personne que moi ! »»

Derek ne put se protéger à temps Hermione venait de se jeter dans ses bras, même si ce n'était pas le première fois ça le surprenait toujours autant. Son parfum vanille l'enivrait. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait !

_« Le premier qui lui fait du mal je le massacre ! Le premier qui l'effleure je le tue ! »_

Dans l'encadrement de la porte Marianne et Pete les regardaient savourant ce rare moment où ils ne se chamaillaient pas.

**« C'est d'accord Mia, ton père et moi sommes d'accord ! »**

Fin du flash back 

Une fois leur visite terminait ,ils se rendérent dans le bureau du directeur.Son bureau circulaire était magnifique.

**« Asseyes-toi, je vais te chercher ton emploi du temps. » Il fouilla dans son armoire. »Le voilà, tiens ! »**

**« Merci. »**

**« De rien, comme tu peux le voir tu finis les cours au lycée Ashtonschool à 15h00, de là il faudra que tu prennes le bus que prennent tous les élèves de l'institut et tu rentreras à l'école, un jour sur deux tu auras cours jusqu'a18h00 ici à l'institut. Tu auras aussi cours le samedi matin c'est cours sont de natures différentes, le nom des professeur est inscrit sur ce papier. A j'allais oublier voici la clé de ton appartement et le plan de l'institut. Oui une clé car la magie pour sceller ton appartement est interdit. Et le règlement de l'école à lire et à me rendre signer dés demain. »**

Hermione ne lâcha aucun mot se contentant de le regarder fixement, tout en tenant ses papiers. Une fois cette 'discussion' finit elle se leva gracieusement de sa chaise.

« Hermione attends je voudrais rajouter une chose, je sais que cela peux te paraître étrange mais évite d'utiliser la magie trop souvent, les élèves de cette école sont …comment puis je dire ça… vite perturbé par ce qu'ils voient. Tu te rendras vite compte que chacun d'entre eux est unique par le don qu'il possède mais n'en fait pas toujours bon usage même ici à Poudlard , alors Hermione s'il te plaît fait les bons choix. »

«** Oui professeur. »**

Les bons choix mais avait elle déjà fait le bon choix en venant ici.

'Chambre 265'

'_Il était tant que je la trouve celle là ! Bon maintenant où est cette clé ? La voilà !_

_La porte grince il faudra remedier à ça ! Bon alors voyons voir à quoi ……_

_Ouha !_

_Cet appart est génial ! Mais quel bordel ! Mais qui vit ici ?'_

Une fois le tour du propriétaire fait ,Hermione trouva rapidement sa chambre, c'était la seule rangée, où personne n'avait mis les pieds.A peine la porte de sa chambre ferma Hermione s'écroula sur son nouveau lit, fixant son nouveau plafond. Les murs étaient blancs, le mobilier couleur pins. Après un quart d'heure de repos, Hermione commença à déballer ses affaires, rangeant à droite à gauche.

'Bon lecture de ce règlement !

Alors couvre feu à 22h00 !…..Ok !

Les chambres ne sont pas mixtes !…… Ouai !

La consommation d'alcool et de drogue dans l'institut sont interdits ! ….Normal !

L'uniforme est obligatoire le samedi !…. Ouai !

La présence à la messe une fois par mois est obligatoire !…..Ouai

Hein quoi !Non attends retour ! La présence à la messe patati et patata…Non mais je rêve , c'est quoi que ce règlement! Bon la suite

Toutes absence devra être justifié par les parents si il y a sorti de l'établissement ou par l'infirmière si il y a maladie !….. Normal !

…….

…...

…..

….

…

Et la liste était encore longue à part quelque petit détail, Hermione signa le règlement mais après avoir rayer l'article concernant la messe, ça elle le refusait catégoriquement.

Il n'était que 19h30 il lui restait 30 minutes avant de manger le repas qui lui sera rapporté.

Il décida donc de finir quelques détails dans la décoration de sa chambre et de choisir des maintenant ses habits pour le lendemain.

Cette soirée là, sa première rencontre arriva. D'après ce qu'elle sut tenir de lui, il s'appelle Dobby, c'est un elfe de maison, un esclave selon Hermione qui était atterrée de le voir vétu comme ça.

Vers 20h20, ses colocataires arrivèrent une à la fois, la porte d'entrée claqua trois fois . A chaque entrée , Hermione pouvait entendre des soupirs et des jurons. Hermione ne sortit pas préférant passer cette nuit à se reposer et non à parler chiffons avec ces filles ou mêm à parler de son arrivée. Elle voulait rester discrète ,car elle savait bien avant que dumbledore lui dise qu'elle était trop différente.

**Flash Back**

24 Décembre 1997

En retard, lui ,le Grand Albus Dumbledore allait être en retard au dîner qu'il devait présider à l'institut. Son pas se fit plus rapide, la magie lui était interdit de ce quartier moldu, si il se faisait surprendre… ça aller contre ses idées ,et puis il n'était plus qu'a cinq minute en marchant vite.

Le vent soufflait, la neige commençait à tomber. Le trottoir était glissant, les maisons défilaient quand soudain tout s'arrêta autour du vieil homme . Cette maison …était…. étrange toutes les décorations clignotaient, grésillaient comme si d'un moment à l'autre elles allaient exploser. Tout paraissait baigner de Magie, son esprit errait déjà dans un champs d'idées les plus folles, quand une fille sortit en pleure de la jolie résidence blanche. Elle s'agenouilla sur le grand jardin devant la bâtisse, la neige lui tombant sur le visage et sur ses boucles brunes , leva la tête vers le ciel et hurla.

**« Je vous hait ! Je me hait ! » **

Cette voix d'enfant avait tout d'un hurlement du cœur, dans un grand vacarme les décorations lumineuses éclatèrent. Un homme courut vers la fillette , l'a prit délicatement dans ses bras, et la rentra dans le pavillon. Albus Dumbledore n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment est ce possible que cette fillette possède tant de puissance, et cette tristesse dans sa voie, dés demain, lui le grand Dumbledore irait rendre visiter à cette famille.

Fin du Flash back

23h00. Chambre d'Hermione.

Encore et toujours ce cauchemar. Ses cheveux lui colle à la peau, son dos lui brûle, ses muscles tirent, ses sens sont en éveillés comme à chaque fois, sa respiration s'accélère, s'accélère, ses poings agrippent le drap et puis plus rien le calme…elle est là les yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond, reprenant sa respiration.

«** Ne joue pas avec moi, s'il te plaît je ne peux plus attendre…Oui ! »**

Hermione se redresse brusquement dans son lit au son de cette voix inconnu.

'_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout, elle a pas lu le règlement celle là ! '_

« **Oui ! Oui ! encore ! »**

Enervée et fatiguée , Hermione attrapa son oreiller se cachant dessus espérant étouffer les bruits mais en vain.

«** Oui ! Oui ! »**

'_Ils sont plusieurs ou quoi ! Ca va chier ! '_

N'en pouvant plus Hermione se leva furieuse, sortit de sa chambre,pour aller dans le salon et tambourina à la porte de sa voisine.

«** Y en a qui voudrait dormir ! Alors la ferme ! »**

« **Ca sert à rien c'est comme ça souvent ! »**

Prise de surprise Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

«** Je m'appelle Ginny ! Tu es la nouvelle je présume ! »**

**« Oui moi c'est Hermione ! »**

« **Bah bonne nuit alors Hermione et un conseil essaye de dormir avec ce bruit ! »**

**« Merci ! Bonne nuit à toi aussi»**

…. '_Le silence se pourrait-il qu'ils aient fini'_

«** Hum ! Vas-y ! Oui ! »**

arghhhhh !Boum Boum !

« **C'est pas fini tout ce boucan ! Merde à la fin vous faites chier ! **» cria-t-elle.

Le silence se fit et Hermione put entendre deux voix,

« **Laisse j'y vais , je vais voir ! »**

'_Vas y ma cocotte , viens je t'attends !'_

Enervée au plus haut point rien ne pouvait éffrayée Hermione maintenant.

« **Ca va pas de taper au porte comme ça ! »**

« **Tu rigoles j'espère c'est plutôt toi qui fais chier ton monde, c'est pas parce que t'es en rute tous les jours que je suis obligée d'écouter tes séances de fornications ! Alors t'es sympa c'est toi qui arrête !** »

« **Non mais écoute moi conasse je… »**

Comme sortit de nulle part, un jeune homme blond , sortit de l'obscurité de la chambre torse nu, relevant son abdomen plus qu'attrayant aux yeux des jeunes femmes. Ses cheveux d'un blond platine, tranchait avecle noir de la pièce, et ses yeux d'acier étaient à en frémir.

« **Laisse tomber Hoppes de toute façon j'y vais !** »

« **Non attends Draco ! Toi pétasse tu perds rien pour attendre ! »**

Le dit 'Draco' passa lentement prés d'Hermione ,lui lança un bref regard en sortant de l'appart.

Hermione fière d'elle se mit à sourire.

**« Bonne nuit Hoppes ! Fais de beaux rêves ! »**

«** houuuuuuu ! Pétasse ! Tas vie ici seras un enfer ici**!»

« **C'est ça ! »**

* * *

Bah voilà en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu

Annabanana-the-cold


	3. Qui s'y frotte s'y pique 1 partie

**Regarde moi et Danse**

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient et si ce n'est l'intrigue

**Auteur** : Annabanana-the-cold

**Résumé **:U.A Dans un monde où la magie n'est pas connu, une école ouvre ses portes aux élèves possédant des « facilités », ses élèves « surdoués » vivent un peu différemment des hommes , essayant de contrôler leur facilité.

**Un grand merci au ptit monde qui m'a reviewée j'adore ouvrir ma boite mail et voir vous avez de nouveaux messages,un grand merci Slydawn, Nini 44,Darkim the queen of konery, Bibiche, Mylly, Flo, Evans Mary, Ludi et Molly**

Chapitre 2 Qui s'y frotte s'y pique 

Matin difficile ,surtout quand la salle de bain et constamment occupée, voilà 30 minute qu' Hermione et Ginny sont assises attendant en vain la sortie.

**« Hoppes sort de cette salle de bain où je défonce cette porte ! » **hurla Hermione a qui la patience n'allait pas.

**« Arrête cette fille et réglée comme un horloge, regarde. 5,4,3,2,1,0. » **lâcha Ginny.

**« C'est bon j'ai fini pas besoin de hurler Granger ! »**

Hoppes venait de sortir de la salle de bain. 7h25. Il ne reste plus que 20 minutes à Ginny et Hermione pour se laver, s'habiller et aller prendre le ptit déjeuner servit dans la grande salle.

**« Ecoute Ginny si ça te dérange pas je file prendre un douche, et je m'habillerai dans ma chambre, comme ça t'auras le temps de te laver. »**

**« Ca me va ! » **

Chose dite, chose tenue, au bout de cinq minutes Hermione sortit de la salle de bain en peignoir et couru dans sa chambre.

**« Putain !Aïe !Aïe ! »**

Ginny accourut dans l'encadrement de la chambre d'Hermione, d'où venait les plaintes. Elle était là sautant sur un pied. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle avait l'air si débile.

**« Vas y marre-toi, n'empêche que ça fait mal... »**

**« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »**

**« Je me suis explosée l'orteil sur ma guitare ! Ca déchire !Aïe ! »**

**« Ta guitare ? »**

**« Oui entre tu verras mieux ! »**

« **Ouah elle est superbe, et tu sais en jouer ? »**

**« Nan Nan c'est juste pour faire beau ! »**

**« Oh ça va, attend t'en as pas qu'une, elles sont superbes celle-là ! »** lança –t-elle pointant du doigt les guitares fixés aux murs.

« **Humm elles ont superbes** » murmura-t-elle. **« Bon allez, laisse moi m'habiller et toi va te laver. »**

Vingt minutes ,montre en main. Elles étaient prêtes, cheveux encore mouillés, fraîchement lavés.

Ginny emmena Hermione jusqu'à la grande salle, sur le chemin elle expliqua à Mia qu'elle ne suivait pas les mêmes cours, à part les cours de self-control.

Son ventre grondé, de faim ou d'angoisse, elle ne savait pas mais bon dieu qu'est –ce qu'elle avait peur, plus que dix mètres et elles allaient les voir, tous.

« **A vous voilà enfin ! Cher élèves je vous présente Miss Granger ! »**

Toutes les têtes étaient braquées sur elles, elle ne bougea pas, fixant Dumbledore , préférant ne croiser aucun regard. Ginny la tira par le bras, l'emmenant à une table où se trouvait déjà un bon nombre de personne.

« **N'est pas peur Hermione ils vont pas te manger. »**

« **J'ai pas peur !** » réponda –t-elle rapidement.

« **Alors viens**. »

Hermione s'installa à côté de Ginny. Un silence s'installa, quand brusquement

« **Moi c'est Seamus »**

« **Hermione **» dit elle souriant.

Et puis tout repris normalement, les discussions, les ragots. Certaines questions étaient posées à Hermione mais à part ça, tout paraissait normal. Hermione était en train de boir son chocolat chaud, quand son regard dériva sur une fille aux cheveux d'un noir profond, et au regard vide.

« **Ginny c'est qui la fille là bas prés du blond platine. »**

« **Celle avec ces cheveux noirs, c'est Pansy, elle est avec nous dans l'appart, mais on la voit rarement , elle est du genre renfermée. »**

« **Ah. »**

Elle parassait si triste, si mystérieuse. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêchait de la regardait quand tout d'un coup leur regard se croisérent. Pansy avait les yeux d'un sombre puis brusquement ils devinrent d'une blancheur.

« **Elle t'as sorti le grand jeu, tu ferais mieux de plus la regarder. »**

**« De quoi tu parles ? »**

« **De Pansy elle t'as mise en garde, elle fait ça à tous les nouveaux, c'est ça façon de souhaiter la bienvenue. »**

« **Qu'a-t-elle comme don ? »**

**« Une fois c'est yeux blancs comme ça, elle fait la pluie et le beau temps, contrôlant la météo. »**

**« Et toi ? »**

**« Moi de mes doigts nés des boules explosifs, mon frère que tu vois là bas, lui contrôle le feu. Et Hoppes elle est télépathe, une bien piètre télépathe si tu veux mon avis mais quand elle se concentre bien, elle est dangereuse. Mais tu découvriras vite les dons de chacun ne t'inquiètes pas. »**

Le ptit fut rapidement fini.

**« Dis Seamus ça te dérange pas de t'occuper Hermione aujourd'hui moi je dois filer en cours ? »**

**« Non avec plaisir, si tu veux bien me suivre. »**

D'après ce qu'Hermione avait suivi, elle se dirigeait vers le gymnase pour deux heures de défoulement. Sport mais elle n'avait pas de tenue.

**« Dis Seamus, j'ai pas pris mais affaire de sports moi ! »**

**« C'est pas un problème nos tenues sont dans des casiers, dans les vestiaires. Mais un conseil grouilles toi car Binns à horreur des retardataires. »**

Le vestiaire est des plus banal, qu'attendre d'autres que des douches, des casiers et des bancs. Hermione se changea, en silence, un short noir et un t-shirt blanc Poudlard, et des baskets blanches qui s'adaptent à votre pointure, voilà la tenue de sport poudlarienne. Hermione suivit le groupe de filles qui sortaient. Elle arriva sur un terrain de baskets, elle pouvait apercevoir un terrain de foot entouré de gradins et deux terrains de tennis. Un bon nombre de filles s'extasiaient devant les garçons qui sortaient de leur vestiaire, Hermione se tenait debout seule, mais Seamus et Dean vinrent la rejoindre.

**« Bonjour jeune gens. »**

**« Bonjour Madame Binns. »**

« Alors pendant ces deux heures nous allons faire quatres parties de basket Ball. Ecoutez-moi bien, la première partie sera une partie de basket mixte normal sans utilisation quelconque de magie ou de vos donc, puis une partie **normale **de basket avec les garçons seuls suivie d'une partie **normale** des filles et pour finir seul que vous préférait le plus je m'en doute la partie libre mixte. **Mais **je vous préviens pas de débordement de situation. Allez faites moi des équipes de cinq. »

Hermione se retrouva avec Dean, Seamus, Mickäel, Matt. Que des garçons ça ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire ça lui rappellera ses parties avec son père et son frère.

« **Les gars, je vous présente Hermione. »**

**« Salut. »**

**« Dis Hermione t'auras qu'à attrapper la balle et vite la passer à Matt , il est génial au tir. »**

**« Mais Seamus tu sais... »**

**« Bon allez on commence l'équipe de Seamus contre celle de Neville. »**

Pauvre Neville, son équipe était majoritairement composé de filles. Hermione s'avança sur le terrain. La partie ne dura pas longtemps dix minutes mais cela suffit aux garçons d'écraser 40 à 4 l'équipe de Neville. Hermione bouillonnait mais restée silencieuse, elle n'avait touché qu'une fois le ballon. ( C'est toujours comme ça !) A peine la partie terminée, une autre fut repris. Equipe Seamus face à Equipe Draco. Hermione regarda l'équipe Draco, Ron le frére de Ginny si elle se souvenait bien, Harry Potter vu la cicatrice, Pansy et Hoppes.

**« Hermione ce coup-ci tu as le droit de foncer dans les adversaires étant une fille on te pardonneras tes fautes. »**

**« Seamus écoute je sais jouer tu sais ! »**

**« Oui mais eux sont trés forts ! »**

Madame Binns siffla et lança le ballon au centre. Ron et Mickaël sautérent mais Ron vu sa taille, attrapa le ballon. Une tentative des adversaires mais Seamus la repousse, puis une seconde et une troisième, il marque. 2 à 0

**_« C'est sûrs qu'ils sont bons, mais j'ai pas le droit de m'y mêler , je dois juste faire des fautes et quelques petites passes quand enfin j'aurais la balle » pensa-t-elle._**

Harry a la balle, Hermione en a marre et s'approche de lui voulant l'empêchait de marquer, elle s'approche mais brusquement une forte pression et la voilà par terre.

« Mais ça va pas Malefoy , c'est une fille ! »

« Elle était sur mon chemin ! »

« Ca va Seamus je suis pas morte ! On peut reprendre la partie »

La partie selon les garçonsne se passa pas trop mal, ils ne perdirent que 26 à 34. Hermione s'installa sur un banc regardant encore deux petits matchs. Quand Seamus s'approcha d'Hermione.

« Hermione je te présente Lilly et Abigaëlle, des amies , elles sont d'accords pour jouer avec toi pendant les matchs entre filles. »

« Salut ! » répondirent –elles.

Coup de sifflet final. Hermione avance vers le terrain. Tous les garçons sont en extase des filles jouant au basket devant leur yeux, le pied. Elle a reconnut Lavande et Parvati, 2 fille du ptit dejeuner, qui là sont dans son équipe

« Hermione niveau basket t'es doué ou pas ? »

« Je me débrouille. »

« Okay alors Lavande et Parvati sont gentilles mais ne sont doués que pour faire des passes, Lilly elles s'occuppent avec Parvati et Lavande de la défense, si tu veux on monte à deux ? Ca te va ? »

« Avec joie, enfin un vrai match ! »

10 minute plus tard.

L'équipe d'Hermione avait gagné 36 à 2. Lilly et Abi étaient ravies de leur nouvelle recrue.

« Te débrouiller, tu rigoles, c'était super bien, j'avais pas joué comme ça depuis longtemps. »

Trois autres matchs avaient eux lieu. Les élèves étaient surexcités enfin venait le meilleur moment du cours. Madame Binns au milieu du terrain prit la parole.

« Alors jeune gens je vous rappelle dés le moindre débordement on arrête tout, pas de coup bas, ni de violence. »

Equipe de Draco commença face à l'équipe de Neville, les filles de l'équipe de Neville se défendait bien avec leur don. Mais ils perdirent quand même 24à32. Hermione put remarquer que Draco contrôlait la glace, Harry lui traversé chaque adversaire comme un fantôme, Hoppes permit parfois la récupération du ballon, mais elle était le plus souvent occupé à lorgner les garçons de son équipe, elle eut d'ailleurs de nombreuse remontrance par ses coéquipiers.

Le temps tournait et Hermione n'avait toujours pas joué avec son équipe.

« Hermione quel est ton don ? »

« Hein ? De quoi Matt ? »

« Bah pour une stratégie de jeu il nous faut les atouts de chacun ! Tu vois moi je crée des vibrations par le simple fait de taper des mains, Seamus lui est trés rapide, Mike lui est élastique, et Dean est invisible. »

« Bah moi je suis..., je suis , tu verras bien ! C'est difficile à décrire ! »

« Match final Equipe Seamus contre Equipe Draco » cria madame Binns.

Annabanana-the cold.

Suspense, suspense

La suite prochainement et rapidement

Au fait ça vous a plu ?


	4. Qui s'y frotte s'y pique 2éme partie

**Regarde moi et Danse**

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient et si ce n'est l'intrigue

**Auteur** : Annabanana-the-cold

**Résumé **:U.A Dans un monde où la magie n'est pas connu, une école ouvre ses portes aux élèves possédant des « facilités », ses élèves « surdoués » vivent un peu différemment des hommes , essayant de contrôler leur facilité.

Un énorme merci aux auteurs des reviews reçu ! Je remercierai un à un les personnes dans le chapitre prochain.

Chapitre 3La curiosité est un vilain défaut 

**« Match final équipe Seamus contre équipe Draco **»s'écria Madame Binns.

Madame Binns s'approcha de ses élèves présents sur le terrain.

« **Ce coup-ci je ne veux voir aucune violence il est hors de question que j'amène à nouveau un élève à l'infirmerie.** »

Seamus s'approcha d'Hermione et lui chuchota :

« **Ne sois pas inquiète ça se passera bien...enfin...sinon j'espère que tu feras encore une fois des étincelles et n'hésite pas à mettre le paquet car crois moi, eux ne vont pas s'en priver ! »**

Binns siffla et lança le ballon au centre où se trouvait Mike et Hoppes, Mike s'empara du ballon allongeant son bras. Il ne fit pas un métre qu'un manteau de glace apparu sous tous les pieds des joueurs, et donc sous ceux de Seamus.

« **Ah non pas ça !** » s'écria-t-il avant de tomber face contre la glace.

Draco lança un sourire à Harry et Ron , comme d'habitude les joueurs de Seamus auront du mal à venir jusqu'à eux. Mike glissa et laissa tomber le ballon sur la glace. Draco ordonna à Hoppes de prendre le ballon. Tout marcher pour le mieux mais...

« Il me gonfle lui et son sourire narquois tu crois que t'es le seul à savoir faire ça ! »

Hermione qui était elle aussi sur la glace s'agenouilla avec facilité, posa sa main sur la glace et cette dernière disparue comme s'engouffrant a travers la main d'Hermione .Draco regarda la glace disparaître comment cela était-il possible ? Comment ?

Hobbes ,elle aussi surprise, avait laissé le ballon lévité dans les airs.

« **Hoppes **» hurla Harry

« **Il arrive ce ballon ?** » cria Draco

Mais il était trop tard Mike venait de le récupérer, il fit une passe à Seamus qui se déplaça à une vitesse incroyable pour mettre un panier.2 à 0

Draco bouillonait et lança :

« **Reprends toi Hoppes, t'es vraiment chiante !** »

30 minute aprés le match était serré, 24à 22 pour l'équipe de Draco, Mike venait de quitter le terrain avec Madame Binns suite à une brulure à la main causé par Ron. Binns avait donc laisser l'arbitrage à Neville, qui est à défaut d'être un bon joueur est un bon arbitre, Abigaëlle elle avait remplaçé Mike. Hermione n'était plus réellement intervenu dans le match, elle jouait normalement mais n'utilisait pas ses 'dons' .Dean avait le ballon en main quand Hoppes se concentra sur lui et fit léviter le ballon, l'ennui c'est que Dean ne laissait pas le ballon et s'y agrippa volant lui aussi.

Neville s'énerva et hurla à Hoppes de cesser cela, mais cette dernière continua obstinément.

_« Ce match me gonfle !Pourquoi sont-ils tous obligés de faire ça ! Se faire valoir aux yeux de tous ! Elle me tape sur les nerfs aussi cette Hoppes !Grrrrr »pensa-t-elle._

Hermione se concentra sur le ballon mais surtout sur Dean, or de question qu'il y est un autre blessé dans son équipe. De son côté Hoppes avait du mal à faire léviter ce paquet ,un ballon passe mais Dean faisait son poids , elle jubilait de ne pas se contrôlait assez pour pouvoir y arriver , mais elle était trop énervée par les remarques de ses coéquipiers.

Dean finit quand même par perdre le ballon et entama une chute quand il se stoppa dans les airs, Hermione le fit descendre délicatement. Neville siffla la fin du match , et tout le petit monde repartit vers les vestiaires dans un silence de mort.

Vestiaires des filles

Hermione y penétra la derniére, rouge de rage, jamais elle n'avait vu de personne si irresponsable, rageusement elle claqua la porte faisant sursauter un bon nombre de filles.

D'un pas déterminée elle se dirigea vers Hoppes qui se changeait.

« **T'es cinglée ma pauvre fille, Dean aurait pu aller à l'infirmerie par ta faute ! »** s'écria Hermione

« **Ca m'aurait fait une belle jambe ! Si il te plaît tant Dean vas y te géne pas il était pas sur ma liste !** »

« **Sur ta liste je rêve ! Ecoute moi bien ptite conne si tu te comporte encore une fois de cette façon devant moi je te jure que je te fais un ravalement de façade ! »**

« **J'en tremble saloppe** ! »cracha Hoppes

« **Tu devrais Hoppes !** » lança Hermione. Subitement les portes de toutes les douches et casiers ,où se trouvait les affaires de chacunes, se claquérent violemment toutes en même temps.

Bip ! Bip !

_« Saleté de réveil .Allez un nouveau jour arrive, faut y aller. »_

Il était mercredi Hermione commençait par son premier cours de potion, de ce qu'on lui avait dit c'était l'horreur. Le professeur Snape était selon leur dire, ignoble, cruel, et j'en passe et des meilleures. Hermione s'était toujours juré de ne pas se fier aux 'on dit' , préférant se faire sa propre opinion. Elle avait mis son réveil fort tôt pour pouvoir profiter de la salle de bain avant Hoppes. Il était 6h00, elle se leva de son lit, la tête dans le brouillard, fila dans la salle de bain.

6h30

Elle était prête, ne sachant que faire elle prépara son sac. Puis attrapa une de ses guitares (une IBANEZ JS 100), elle fit glissé ses doigts sur chacune des cordes. Dieu qu'elle aimait ça, ses bouts de doigts étaient maintenant insensible à la douleur, au débout elle en avait souffert mais depuis 7 ans elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle gratta un air de sa propre invention, sa porte étant ouverte elle aperçu Ginny se levait et filait dans la salle de bain. Pansy se leva, se dirigea dans la pièce principale. Hermione continuait de jouer assise sur son lit. Pansy la regarda un instant, remarquant que la salle de bain était occupé elle retourna dans sa chambre laissant la porte ouverte, et prépara ses affaires. Ginny sortit au bout de 20 minutes prête.

« **Bonjour Hermione. »**

**« Bonjour Gin' »**

**« Tu es debout depuis longtemps ? »**

**« 6h00 je ne tenais pas à rencontrer Hoppes** ! »

« **Tiens en parlant d'elle, on m'a rapporté l'incident d'hier... »**

**« Ah ! Ca ne m'étonnes pas ! »**

« **Comment as –tu fait Hermione ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit quel don tu as... »**

« **La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! »**

Voyant la détermination que mettait Hermione pour lui cachait son talent, Ginny enchaîna sur un autre sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« **Hier je me suis renseigné sur les guitares, cette objet moldu me fascine, mais ta guitare ne doit elle pas se brancher sur un am...oh un amp..un...merde je sais plus. »**

« **Un ampli Ginny, c'est exact mais je ne voulais pas vous réveiller ! **

Hermione relia sa guitare à l'ampli , 100 Watt. Hermione souffla, quel morceau jouer ?

« 1...2...3... »

Hoppes furieuse ouvrit sa porte à la volée, hurlant, tapant du pied. Hermione stoppa subitement

« **Bien matinale Hoppes?** »

« **Arg !Ta gueule** ! » hurla-t-ell et claqua sa porte

Pansy était sortit suite au vacarme qu'il y avait, et sourit à la scène qui se déroulait, elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Hoppes, et puis Granger était mieux mais bon ce n'était pour autant qu'elle irait lui parler, et encore moins devenir son amie !

« **Bon t'as fini ta petite vengeance pourrait-on aller manger **? »lança Ginny un sourire aux lèvres.

« **Ouai je range tout **. »

Grande salle

**« Il me regarde tous !** » déclara Hermione

« **Aprés le coup que tu as fait hier c'est normal !** » répondit Abigaëlle.

« **Au fait merci Hermione** ! »

« **De rien Dean, mais je serais pas toujours là pour protéger ton ptit cul** ! »

A une table un peu plus loin

« **Quelle pétasse cette Granger** ! »

« **Moi elle m'intrigue** ! » murmurèrent Pansy et Draco

« **Tu sais pas ce qu'elle m'a fait ce matin, elle m'a réveillé en faisant hurler son ampil**... »

« **Ampli Hoppes ,et tu l'avais chercher depuis le temps que personne ne t'avait remis à ta place ! »**

Ron et Harry souriait en imaginant la scéne.

« **Comment a-t-elle fait hier pendant le match, on aurait dit qu'elle possédait différents dons, mais c'est impossible…**.» lança Harry.

« **J'en sais rien mais moi je peux te dire que des dons elle doit en avoir mais pas sur le plan surnaturel, car elle est vraiment bien roulé ! Je la coincerais bien dans un des recoins des couloirs » **s'écria Ron.

15h30

Hermione rentrait dans l'appartement suivit par Parkinson et Hoppes. Elle avait une tonne de devoirs mais peu importe elle adorait ça. Rogue était un homme étrange selon Hermione, méchant et désagréable c'est vrai, mais un bon professeur, elle savait qu'elle pourrait exceller dans ce domaine. Ni une ni deux elle se mit au travail. La recherche que Rogue avait demandé était simple, une heure lui suffit pour tout mettre au propre.

Elle quitta sa chambre, dans la pièce principale se trouvait Ginny et Parkinson, un silence de mort régnait.

« **Où vas-tu Hermione** ? » demanda Ginny

« **Sur le Terrain de basket je vais faire quelque panier, tu veux venir ? »**

« **Avec plaisir, je me change et j'arrive** »

Hermione opina de la tête, et attendit prés de la table ou se trouvait Parkinson. De là où elle se trouvait elle paraissait calme, et sympa, enfin paraissait seulement. Déjà 3 minutes passait, quand subitement

« **Pas mal le coup de ce matin avec Hoppes** » lança Parkinson

'_**Je Rêve ou Parkinson vient de me parler?'**_

'_**Je rêve ou je viens de parler à Granger ?'**_

'_**Allez Répond Mione'**_

**« Merci .» **répondit Hermione.

Ginny finit enfin par sortir, et toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers le terrain. Il n'y avait personne.

« **On se fait un ' un contre un' ?** »

« **Si tu veux Ginny** »

« **Tu peux m'appeler Gin' , tu sais**.»

« **D'accord Gin**.»

Le 'un contre un' ne dura que quelques minutes, Hermione menait 24 à 2.

« **J'en ai marre , je me fais écraser, tu joues rudement bien ! Les filles m'avaient dit que tu jouais bien mais là c'est génial**. » lança joyeusement la ptite rousse.

« **Bah le jour du cour de sport je pouvais pas jouer comme là, il faut que tout le monde joue, et j'étais pas la meneuse, j'avais pas si souvent la balle.** »

« **Moi meneuse ou pas , je joue toujours pareil, c'est-à-dire pas très bien. D'ailleurs ma note de sport c'est toujours C**. »

« **Si tu veux je t'apprends des techniques que mon frère m'a appris ? Ca te tente ?**»

« **Avec joie ! »**

« **Ca c'est sa feinte par la gauche** »

Hermione lui montra 3 techniques qu'elle effectuait à la perfection et elles s'entraînèrent pendant une petite demi heure dessus, puis elles rejouèrent un 'un contre un', le score était moins critique 18 à10, Ginny était ravie.

« **Ton frère a de supers techniques** ! »

« **C'est normal mon frère est le capitaine de son équipe de basket et il joue superbement bien ,c'est lui qui m'apprend stout ça le week-end**. »

« **Me dis pas que ton frère c'est Derek Granger, le Derek, capitaine de l'équipe de Ahstonschool.** »

« **Bah si, mais crois moi il est pas si impressionnant quand il se réveille le matin**. »

Et elles continuèrent de discuter ne se doutant pas que trois personnages si différents les épiaient.

« **Elle est la lumière qui nous manquait pour remporter cette guerre**. »

« **De qui parlez vous Albus** ? »

« **De cette fleur que j'ai ramené Minerva, de celle dont on attendait le retour, de la Source**. »

« **Vous voulez dire qu'elle est … Enfin c'est impossible, ce n'est qu'une légende**. »

« **Et vous n'y croyez pas vous aux légendes , vous qui avez vu tant de chose irréelle. Croyez moi le Monde a besoin d'elle et surtout le monde magique**. »

« **Le sait-elle ?** »

« **Elle sait beaucoup de chose mais ne se doute pas du pouvoir qu'elle possède, mais pour notre plus grand bonheur elle paraît disposée a propager le bien**. »

« **-Comment le savez vous Albus ?** »

« **Je l'ai vu , il n'y a pas si longtemps, je l'ai vu a l'œuvre, elle est impressionante**. »

**Début du Flash Back**

« **Allez montre moi ça !** »

« **Fais ça bien**. »

« **Ce que tu peux être chiante Mione quand tu veux, et puis pas besoin de le cacher aux parents ils s'en doutent**. » lança –t-il

« **J'espère pas je leur avais dit que j'arrêterais**. » cracha-t-elle.

« **Tu peux pas leur en vouloir Mione ils veulent juste te protéger**. »

« **Arrête que ferais-tu toi Derek si tu avais les capacités de sauver des gens, si tu les voyais en train de souffrir , les laisserais-tu alors que tu peux les aider**. »

« **Hermione c'est pas ce que je te dis, mais regarde dans quel état ça te met. »**

**« C'est pas grave 'est que superficielle »**

Son dos , son dos était lasserait, comme si un fouet s'était abattue sur ce dos magnifiquement tatoué, sur cette peau ambrée et dessinée.

**«Comprends qu'ils n'acceptent pas de voir leur fille souffrir. »**

« **Bon changeons de sujet.** » Derek était en train de lui désinfecter les blessures de son dos.

« **Ta moto va super Derek, aucune égratignure t'inquiètes , mais je suis sure que Lotus sera bien meilleure que celle là. »**

« -**Oui si tu l'as fini un jour Hermione ! »** lança-t-il tout sourire.

« **Ca j'en fais mon affaire, t'inquiètes. Dis ne dit rien aux parents s'il te plaît** **pour ce** **soir »**

«**Okay ,j'ai finis tu peux aller te coucher. »**

Et il l'a prit dans ses bras, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux respirant son odeur, versa juste une larme. Il était son grand frère et était impuissant face à ce que pouvais vivre sa sœur, la magie lui en était dépourvu, et ça il ne le pouvait le supporter rester impuissant face à son malheur.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Fais attention à toi petite fleur. Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds là bas à cette école. »

**Fin du flach Back**

« **C'est qu'elle joue bien cette Granger ! » **lança Draco à Harry.** « Je descends je vais sur le terrain de basket** ! »

« **Amoche la pas trop la petite nouvelle. **» s'écria Harry.

Puis loin dans une chambre de l'aile Est. Une jeune fille regardait a la fenêtre ses deux collacataire.

« **_Qu'est ce qui m'as pris de lui parler ? C'est vrai qu'elle est pas si terrible que tout ces pimbéches de cette école de fou. Et puis elle joue de la guitare, elle a pas de très mauvais goût et sait jouer au basket …. Bon arrêt ça Pansy tu dit n'importe quoi c'est une sang de bourbe. Mais comment a-telle fait hier pendant le match et son aura…. »_**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus en espérant en délivrer un prochainement.

Annabanana-the-cold.


	5. Intrusion

Regarde moi et Danse Chapitre 4 Intrusion 

Merci à : Morganeaddict , hermydray , astrid , bulle-de-savon , sasou5 , 'tite mione , slydawn ( ps j'ai moi même une gratte alors bon courage, parce que au début c'est dur ) , clochette.

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient et si ce n'est l'intrigue

**Auteur** : Annabanana-the-cold

**Résumé **:U.A Dans un monde où la magie n'est pas connu, une école ouvre ses portes aux élèves possédant des « facilités », ses élèves « surdoués » vivent un peu différemment des hommes , essayant de contrôler leur facilité.

Un énorme merci aux auteurs des reviews reçu !

**Remarque : ce chapitre aura de nombreuse ressemblance avec le film Xmen le deuxième volet.**

**Chapitre 4 Intrusion**

**Rappel**

« **C'est qu'elle joue bien cette Granger ! » **lança Draco à Harry.** « Je descends je vais sur le terrain de basket** ! »

« **Amoche la pas trop la petite nouvelle. **» s'écria Harry.

Puis loin dans une chambre de l'aile Est. Une jeune fille regardait a la fenêtre ses deux collacataire.

« **_Qu'est ce qui m'as pris de lui parler ? C'est vrai qu'elle est pas si terrible que tout ces pimbéches de cette école de fou. Et puis elle joue de la guitare, elle a pas de très mauvais goût et sait jouer au basket …. Bon arrêt ça Pansy tu dit n'importe quoi c'est une sang de bourbe. Mais comment a-telle fait hier pendant le match et son aura…. »_**

Draco arriva sur le terrain de basket , Ginny buvait une goutte d'eau pendant Hermione lui parlait.

Draco n'avait jamais rien tenté vis à vis de Ginny par respect pour Ron jamais il ne toucherai à sa sœur.

**« Tiens Granger, je t'ai regardé le match d'hier c'était pas que de la chance. »**

**« Encore tu pourras dire merci à Hoppes car hier t'as eu une chance de cocu de marquer ne serais ce qu'un panier !** » répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Ginny ne put que retenir son fou rire, mais le rouge lui montait.

**« Ca te dit un 'un contre un' ? »**

**« D'accord »**

Hermione s'approcha au centre du terrain ne quittant pas des yeux Draco. Ginny s'essaya sur un banc.

**« Qu'elles sont les règles ? »**

**« Aucune, tout est permis, montres moi de quoi tu es capable »**

Ginny à cette phrase se rapprocha pour engager le match, et chuchota à Hermione.

« **Je ne sais pas quel est ton don mais fait attention car Draco est perfide, il veut voir de quoi tu es capable pour ensuite mieux jouer de tes faiblesses ! Fait attention Hermione. »**

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas il ne sait pas à qui il a à faire !** » chuchota-t-elle.

Le ballon fut lancé, jamais Draco n'avait vu ça, Hermione ne jouait pas bien mais superbement bien, elle sauta instantanément et une fois le ballon en main marqua un panier du centre…DU CENTRE !!!

Draco était sur le cul ,comment était-ce possible ? Il était toujours à sa place les bras ballants son regard sur le panier.

« Tu veux déjà arrêter Malefoy ? Petit joueur ? »

Draco se concentra.

**_«Visiblement c'est une excellente basketteuse il faut que je joue sur mon don pour pouvoir l'écraser allez »_**

Draco se concentra dribbla et fonça vers son panier, Hermione tenta de lui prendre le ballon mais au même moment Draco ne fut qu'un homme glacé, gelé des pieds à la tête il était impossible de le tenir ou de prendre le ballon lui aussi gelé. Il marqua donc un points 4à 2.

**_« Il est doué dans son genre très doué… mais pas autant que moi._** » pensa Hermione.

Le match se finalisa par 18 à 12 Draco avait perdu, son orgueil en avait pris un coup. Il partit du terrain sans un mot.

« **A plus Malefoy ! Quand tu veux ! **» lança Mione.

Ginny rentrèrent après ce match haut en couleur, Hermione avait usé de plusieurs de ses tours et avait remarquablement bien détourné les piéges de Draco. Mais ce dernier c'était bien défendu, après tout c'est lui qui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de règle.

Les filles montèrent l'escalier, ayant droit à de petit sourire et attention de la part de garçon. Hermione était au courant, que sur elle courait de nombreuses rumeurs. Certaines là définissait de rat de bibliothèque, on disait qu'elle avait lu tellement de bouquin qu'elle savait tout de la magie d'où c'est fantastique tour, d'autre l'a traité de rat de laboratoire, on disait qu'elle était le fruit d'expérience de L'Etat pour qui avoir un homme aux capacités extrêmement serait utile dans l'armée.

Cette rumeur était fausse mais la moins farfelues. Chaque élève sait que le gouvernement à connaissance de ces personnes aux capacités surnaturelles, et qu'il ferme les yeux sur l'existence de cette école tant qu'aucune répercussion n'affecte les moldus.

Cette organisme est appelé l' EM ( endiguement des mutants )

Mutants voilà comment ils avaient été baptisés, personnes génétiquement modifiées, ayant un ADN différent de l'homme.

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, Hermione prit une douche et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Ces devoirs étaient fait, elle pouvait donc s'adonner à sa passion et décrocha sa guitare de son mur, c'était sa première achetée par son frère, il avait économisé pendant dix mois pour pouvoir lui offrir pour son anniversaire c'est 11 ans, lui en avait alors 13.

Une ESP LTD Deluxe noire sa première guitare, sa première fois où ses doigts glissaient sur des cordes, sa premiére fois où ses doigts saignaient d'avoir trop glissés. Certaines filles à son âge avait des chevaux, des animaux,, elle avait des guitares, elle aimait faire naître de ses doigts ses sons si doux à l'oreille, elle aimait tirer le maximum de sa guitare cassant le plus souvent quelques cordes. Elle aimait cette sensation d'être maître sur quelque chose car que pouvait elle maîtriser a part ça ? Elle se remémora quelle chanson jouait, puis subitement une chanson lui revint un grand classique 'Rape me' une de ses premiére chanson, ni une ni deux elle enchaîna les premiers accords, sa voix vint s'ajouter à la mélodie.

Voilà déjà une heure et demie qu'elle jouait, elle ne voit jamais le temps passer.

20h00

Ginny tape à sa porte, le dîner va être servi il faut descendre.

20h05

Assise à la table, Hermione ne parle à personne, peu de gens lui parle et c'est tant mieux elle n'aime pas trop se mêler, alors elle lit un de ses bouquins fantastiques où il est question de guerre, de héros , de quête, elle lit en attendant le discours de Dumbledore. Il arrive s'installe devant toutes les tables, elle ferme son livre, il la fixe un moment puis balaye la salle du regard pour attirer leur attention.

« **Cher élèves, j'ai le regret de vous dire que je suis dans l'obligation de m'absenter pendant deux jours. M'accompagneront le Professeur Mac Gonagall et le Professeur Rogue. Nous partiront dés que le repas serra servit**. »

Chose dit chose faite, Dumbledore tapa des mains , le repas fut donc servit, Mac Gonagall et Rogue et lui se levèrent, beaucoup d'élèves ne savaient pas comment réagir. Dumbledore n'avait jamais quitté l'institut, l'affaire qu'il devait régler devait vraiment être importante. Les grandes portes se refermèrent, chacun se regardaient puis Hagrid se leva et souhaita bonne appétit pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« **Dumbledore n'a jamais quitté l'institut ! Je me demande, ce qu'il va faire de si important !** » chuchota Dean.

Hermione n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, elle mangea silencieusement, Pansy la regardait.

Déjà vingt minutes qu'elle se faisait épier par Pansy.

**_« Qu'est ce qu'elle a à me regarder j'ai quelque chose sur le front ? C'est pas possible ! » _**pesta Hermione.

Pansy la regarda droit dans les yeux comme pour savoir laquelle des deux plieraient la première. Pansy sortit le grand jeu colorant ses iris et pupilles en blanc, et sourit.

Encore une fois elle provoquait Hermione, la première fois Hermione n'avait pas renchérit mais là c'était autrement comme un jeu entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Pansy continuait de la fixer quand soudainement… c'était impossible elle était là seule a pouvoir faire ça…Hermione la regardait, le regard vide ses yeux étaient blancs, d'un blanc cristallin.

_**« C'est incroyable comment a-t-elle fait ça, c'est stupéfiant. »**_

Pansy avait détourner son regard, Hermione rouvrit son bouquin le temps de manger son dessert.

21h00

« **J'en reviens pas que Dumbledore soit parti **! »

« **Ce n'est que pour deux jours Ginny !** »

« **Oui mais bon…dis tu pourrais pas jouer de la guitare pour moi ?** »

« **Okay, je vais en chercher une**. »

Hermione s'en alla et Ginny la suivit Hermione jusque dans sa chambre.

« **Vas y Ginny choisi laquelle veux-tu ?** »

« ** Une guitare pour quoi faire** ? »

« **Bah si tu veux je t'apprends quelque truc** . »

« **Tu ferais ça pour moi ?** »

« **Oui si ça te tente** ! »

« **Oh oui….** »

Ginny regarda toutes les guitares puis son attention fut prise par cette magnifique boîte .

« **C'est quoi cette boîte ?** »

« **C'est rien Ginny** » répondit elle sèchement. «**Bon alors t'as choisi** » demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

Déjà 1 heure qu'Hermione et Ginny jouaient, Pansy et Parkinson n'étaient pas rentrées, et c'était tant mieux.

23h00

Hermione et Ginny était sur le sofa, une glace chacune à la main.

« **Je suis inquiète, jamais il n'avait quitté l'institut.** »

« **Ginny n'est pas peur et si Dumbledore a quitté l'école c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons. Dis tu pourrais me parler de Potter, Malefoy et ton frère ?** »

« **Mon frére et moi c'est compliqué, on a toujours été proche mais dès qu'on est venu ici on s'est séparé, lui aime les filles, le prestige, il a changé mais au fond je sais qu'il garde un œil sur moi. Mais il sait que parfois je le déteste son comportement est inexcusable. Potter lui est intelligent et mystérieux et parfois il est comment dire…il se dégage de lui une puissance. **»

« **J'ai vu ça !** »

« **Malefoy quant à lui ressemble à Potter, à part que Malefoy lui utilise sa puissance, il est mesquin peut être du à son éducation très dur de ce que je sais.Il mérite bien son surnom de Prince des glaces.Et tu verrais son pére…le portrait de son fils à part que lui est sans pitié comparé à son fils. Mais Malefoy est un mec compliqué tu sais il est protecteur avec Pansy et paraît gentil quand il lui parle. Il a comme deux visages. Et toi parle moi de toi**. »

« **Que veux-tu savoir ?** »

« **Qui es tu ?** »

« **Je suis … je suis une colocataire sympa mais fatigué je vais dormir**. »déclara-t-elle un sourire aux lévres .Et fit la bise à Ginny en signe de 'bonne nuit'.

1h15

Hermione commençait à s'endormir quand subitement elle se redressa brutalement dans son lit. Quelque chose la tracassait, un nœud au ventre, elle se leva et sortit dans le salon. Elle fit un tour dans l'appartement rien…Brusquement quelqu'un pénétra dans l'appartement haletant.

« **Il faut…il faut que…. tu viennes, réveille Ginny !!!VITE !!!** » cria l'étranger.

« **Parkinson qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** »

« **Pleins y'en a pleins…** »

« **De quoi ? Pleins de quoi ?** »

« **De militaires !! Ils nous tirent dessus !!! Endormant les plus faibles et blessant les plus fort d'entre nous. Les professeurs tentent de faire leur possible mais sans Dumbledore …. Draco et Harry sont coincés. Ron arrive il me suit.** »

Ni une ni deux Ron pénétra dans l'appartement, réveilla sa sœur.

« **Ecoutez moi ,Parkinson charge toi de ramener Weasley et Ginny en lieu sur, j'ai vu sur le plan qu'il y avait une sortie au bout du couloir. Une fois ç fait Weasley et Ginny s'occuperait des enfants là bas et se chargeront de les mettre en lieu sûr. Je m'occupe de ceux qui reste.** »

« **Tu te crois capable de les affronter seule ? T'es vraiment conne Granger** ! » lança Ron.

« **Weasley ta gueule et fais ce que je te dis .** »

Le ton employé ne laissait pas de réponse possible. Hermione fila dans sa chambre et en ressortit avec un katana. Parkinson, Ginny et son frère étaient déjà partit.

Le couloir était désert, le noir était stressant pouvant laisser surgir un ennemi de n'importe où, l'électricité avait été coupée. Hermione courait le sabre à la main, son cœur battait vite même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tuait. Un soldat et son fusil tombèrent sur son chemin, elle se concentra, l'homme venait de pointer son fusil sur Hermione, quand ce dernier se mit à geler de là tête au pied comme figer sur place.

Il restait deux étages à parcourir , Hermione avait blessé deux soldats, et retrouvé cinq pensionnaires. Elle avait confié au plus grand d'entre eux la charge de conduire les autres à la sortie, enfin le passage secret.

Plus qu'un étage.

L'étage où Draco était, était infesté de soldats comme si ces derniers étaient venus pour eux. Hermione compta 17 non plus que 16 soldats, Draco venait d'en geler un. Elle était prête à se lancer dans la mêlée quand un bras la retint.

« **Arrête t'es folle, ils sont bien trop nombreux**. »

« **Parkinson que fais tu là** ? »

« **Je les ai déposé et je pouvais pas laisser Draco, Harry et les autres seuls. T'inquiètes pas Ron et Ginny s'occupent des gosses**. »

« **Okay, j'aurais besoin de brouillard ,beaucoup de brouillard**. »

« **Il me semble que tu pourrais le faire.Pourquoi ne le fais tu pas ? **»

« **S'il te plaît, Parkinson** »

Sans attendre un réponse Hermione se lança dans le couloir.

« **Beaucoup de brouillard, elle est pas gonflée** ! » pesta-t-elle.

Hermione était lancée et coura droit vers ses assaillants. Ces derniers surpris tirèrent à la volée avec leur fusil en direction de l'intruse, le bruit des tirs et des douilles tombant se fit assourdissant. Le brouillard se mit en place, brouillant leur visibilité. Etait elle morte voilà la question qu'il se posait. Une minute passa seul leur souffle se fit entendre. Un des soldats coupa le silence pesant :

« **RAS ! On continue** ! »

Le brouillard était toujours là, les soldats se tournèrent vers la porte en glace de l'appartement 415, qui était l'appartement de Draco. Ils chargèrent, visèrent et là, un soldat tomba, figé le regard apeuré, le brouillard ne laissa rien distingué si ce n'est qu'une masse inerte au sol. Chacun commença à s'inquiéter.

« **Qu'est ce que c'est ?** » bredouilla l'un d'eux.

« **Qu'est ce que c'est ?** » répéta-t-il.

« **La ferme Elington. **» cria le soldat visiblement plus gradé.

Puis un murmure se fit entendre dans le brouillard toujours aussi pesant.

« **Ceci est le début de votre fin …** »

Chaque soldat avait entendu cette voix, ce murmure comme chuchoter à votre oreille. Un des soldats prit peur.

«** Ces enfants sont de vrais monstres de la nature , je me barre d'ici avant d'y laisser ma vie** ! »

Ce dernier n'eut pas longtemps à attendre et tomba lui aussi par terre comme par magie. Les soldats prirent peur, peut être du a cette menace invisible et effrayante, et commencèrent à tirer à l'aveuglette, se tirant les uns sur les autres ne voyant rien.

« **Arrêtez !** » hurla un militaire.

Il ne restait plus que 4 soldats , le brouillard se dissipa.

Pansy ne tenait plus elle n'avait plus assez de force pour maintenir le brouillard et la fusillade lui avait fait peur, l'avait donc déconcentrée. Le brouillard se mit donc à se dissiper.

« **_Pourvu que ça lui aura suffit_.** » pensa-t-elle.

Ce qu'elle vit à cet instant resterait à jamais imprégner dans sa mémoire. Hermione se tenait devant les 4 soldats encore vivant, et subitement ces derniers comme par l'opération du saint esprit s'écroulèrent comme des poupées de chiffons.

« **Comment est-ce possible ?** » souffla-t-elle.

Pansy se dirigea vers l'appartement de Draco, hermione y était déjà rentré, la glace avait disparu.

Pansy pénétra dans la piéce principale. Hermione questionnait les garçons.

« Quelqu'un sait où se trouve les professeurs ? »

« Au rez de chaussé » répondit Harry.

L'appartement était plein d'enfants cherchant la protection des plus puissants de l'institut en l'occurrence Draco et Harry.

« Il faudrait que cinq personne inspecte chaque étage , je me charge de trouver les professeurs, et il faudrait que le reste se charge de ramener tout le monde vers le passage au premier étage. »

Chacun suivit ses directives, même si le ton employé n'avait rien d'autoritaire, mais laisser plutôt place à des suggestions.

Le plan se déroula comme prévu, 5 soldats avaient été trouvés et neutralisés dans les étages.

Hermione avait trouvé les professeurs, et tous les élèves avaient été récupérés.

Hagrid le gardien, était sérieusement amoché , une balle dans la cuisse et une dans l'épaule ainsi que de nombreuses égratignures. Mais il tenait à faire l'appel et à s'assurer que chacun était là. Cette nuit allait être longue, par groupe de deux chacun alla récupérer un oreiller et une couverture. Certains plus malins les firent léviter jusqu'à la grande salle où il fallait tous dormir. Les professeurs s'étaient concertées jusqu'au retour imprévu mais plus qu'urgent de Dumbledore les élèves resteront dans la grande salle, c'est-à-dire jusque demain après midi.

2h45

De nombreux petits groupes s'étaient constitués, par affinité et chacun racontait comment il avait vécu l'enfer de ce soir. Madame Pomfresh avait quant à elle établit une sorte d'infirmerie au niveau de la table des professeurs et avaient installé ses patients derrière la lourde table sur des lits de camps. Hermione se leva de sa place de nombreux enfants dormaient éprouvés par tant d'émotions. Sans un bruit elle se dirigea vers Pomfresh.

« **Madame vous avez besoin d'aide ?** »

« **Oui , un coup de main ne serait pas de refus. Il faudrait appliqué cette pommade sur les blessures les plus ouvertes et les bander. Il y a 2 élèves là bas qui en auraient besoin. **»

« **Pas de probléme**. »

Hermione se dirigea vers un premier lit, il était occupé par un petit blond âgé d'à peine 10 ans. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide et lorsque Hermione s'approcha posa la main sur son épaule, il prit peur et se dématérialisa, la main d'Hermione ne touchait plus que du vent, pourtant il était bien là mais comme un fantôme on ne pouvait le toucher.

« **N'est pas peur je ne veux pas te faire du mal**. »

« ... »

Il l'observa, la scruta comme essayant de lire en elle. Puis lui tendit son bras, une plaie béante et pas jolie à voir y était présente. Comment pouvait-on s'en prendre à un enfant, au fond d'elle une colère grondait. Une fois le bandage fait, elle se dirigea vers le deuxième lit. Il était vide, elle se dirigea vers Pompom pour lui signaler l'absence du patient.

« **Il semblerait qu'il manque un patient**. »

« **Nan nan il était partit au toilette, il est là regardait** ! »

Hermione se retourna. Blond ,froid, hautain. MALEFOY !


End file.
